Forum:DLC3 Coming!
Just in case you missed it, DLC3 is coming! http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/DLC3 Biggest DLC yet, higher levels, more Scooter, and lots of fixes, including a fix to exclude mod'ed weapons. MeMadeIt 22:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I`m not so sure if I like the way this is heading.... I mean, for one thing, a new level cap? What will it be at? 52? 55? 60? I didn`t like the extra skill points you could get from the other DLCs. If Gearbox isn`t careful, they`re gonna ruin one of the very things that keeps players unique: Diversity. Once everyone has max skill points, that kills the game. FOR EVERYONE. Just like, (dare I say the `M` word,) MODDED WEAPONS. Think about it.... Tellegro 00:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, if we're lucky they'll patch the game and find a way to remove weapons which don't follow the game parameters. I.E. If a weapon has no chance to spawn in game it can't be used. Once this is done modders won't be able to create more guns and the game will be better for a while. I don't see a problem with a level increase as long as they add more skills to each class and/or decrease the potency of skills already in the game. 00:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, the only solution would be to add more skills to characters (like a 5th/6th tier of skills for each tree) in the DLC. If they were to decrease the potency of existing skills, players starting the game would get destroyed. It would only keep things balanced and doable on the highest-level scale, unless all the enemies in the game were also scaled back. And I don't think anyone wants that. -- Claptrap 00:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) They'll definitely have to increase the level of enemies in the end of the game, although I'm guessing they'll just scale enemies to your level at pt 2.5 instead of capping them at lvl 50-51. I can't be the only one that wants to see modded weapons continue to be possible in single player, it's fun to mod your items and tweak, thier is an entire BL modding comunity based on it, this is a source of fun for many aand I feel should remain available to people. Multi player games excluded because then it's not just a fun thing for just you. 03:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah!! Level cap and no more modded weapons!! MK001 03:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Modded weapons are only a problem for those who invite that into the game in the first place...if you're not playing PC version, you don't have to deal with it. (Or I really missed a memo.) I do have to agree with the concerns about the level cap, however. The build I initially drafted for my character was only realistically feasible once you got to very close to the level cap. The two points from Underdome made it achieveable slightly earlier, but not much. However, if I suddenly have 10 extra points available, then I can pick up all the stuff I *need* for my build, and still have some fluff. There are plenty of additional "wouldn't it be nice to also have..." skills, but that are either superfluous or for falling back on a secondary playstyle. There's a reason why, for example, World of Warcraft has a *VERY* specific number of points available -- one more would completely wreck the system. (A couple more beyond that wouldn't, but they go right up to a threshold.) Dragon Age gives a skill point per level, but their game apparently isn't quite as finely tuned to the extent that they don't seem to mind tossing extra points your way. In *that* sense, Borderlands is closer to Dragon Age, but there is still something noticeably lost if too many points are added to the system. :However, we'll need to view this extra DLC as an expansion, I think. Increased level cap = trivializing all the hard work people have done at the level cap before. Assuming you don't have modded equipment, you're going to need to re-up all your stuff at the new cap. Also, on the assumption they raise the cap more than 5 levels, they'll need to add new skills to preserve the integrity of the existing trees...or make some goofy alternate tree that the post-50 points count towards. Having not reached 50 yet myself, I dunno what that would do for the regular game in PT 2/2.5, but I imagine there would be adjustments there as well....we'll see. I just ranted on another board about how DLC is handled on some other games, (mostly based on skewing game balance and making DLC's feel compulsory,) and commended Gearbox on their handling of Borderlands' so far; I'd hate to retract that opinion. --Azuarc Well, I didn't read the entire 34 page thread on the gearbox forum, but did it actually state anywhere that an increase in level cap came with more skill points? You don't get skill points for lvl 1-5, so it's possible, albeit not likely, that the new level cap won't have skill points. You still get the damage boost and more hp, but enemies are now also 5 -6 levels higher as well. Dragoon8 17:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Has anyone been playing WoW or any other games where/when the level caps have increased? I'm curious as to whether or not the exp I've gained since getting to lvl 50 will count (will i level up immediately after dling the dlc?).Phoenixlol 16:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *add edit* If I did the math right it should be about 5,714,395 to level 60 assuming the algorithm is the same and exp doesn't reset to "virgin" lvl 50 (3,429,728 exp). Still would like to know if anyone has experienced lvl cap increases in other games.Phoenixlol 21:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Most MMORPGs that raise the level cap do not allow leveling past the cap, period. You might be able to "fill out" the meter for the last level, in this case 50, but you would never get enough experience to get to 51 before the expansion. Additionally, because most MMO expansions are designed to have the new expansion's material last for roughly the same amount of time as the original material, the levels are typically re-engineered to go much slower. It's fully possible that they will reset your experience to that of level 50.99, and then each level after 51 will take a significantly greater amount of experience to complete than the old formula would have. That's speaking based on EverQuest and WoW. OTOH, Borderlands is not an MMO. Online multiplayer, yes, but not massively so. They might be content just giving you plenty of stuff to do at 60 (or whatever the cap is.) --Azuarc 16:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I just have to say it is possible like someone has already said that there may not even be any skill points but theres no problems with modded guns unless theres people under 13/15 using them and making the game lag like hell. All the need to do is rset the damage and make it so the parts could actualy be randomly generated. But theres also one more thing they could add new skills any way so anything can happen at the moment. Gamertag: Dany Boi22 Nuka Boi 22:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I think each skill path should get an extra good skill after the last tier. It wouldn't have any effect unless you put 5 skill points in it, but once you did it would be reeeeeeally good. Just an example of how it could go: For Mordecai, the gunslinger tree would let you duel wield pistols, rogue would give you two Bloodwings, and sniper would make all head shots with sniper rifles (not all criticals, that would be over powered) one-hit kills. I feel that this would give people who like to specialize in one skill tree really get a benefit. With an added level cap, this would keep things more balanced, or, at least not everyone getting every skill with a character. Just a thought.A Fistful of Lightning 23:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps, but I don't think they need to be super-OP. After considering the existing last skills in my character's (Siren) trees, I've decided that each of them are rather powerful, even though I initially dismissed the as seeming rather niche. In fact, they are niche, but they're strong for what they do. Controller's dazing bullets is immensely useful for a character that keeps their distance, Elemental's phoenix is kinda ridiculous against any humanoid enemy since you can just run circles and do massive fire damage, and Assassin's slayer makes meleeing opponents out of phasewalk legitimately powerful. I could come up with other related abilities...or perhaps alternative final tier abilities?...but part of what makes the trees in this game nice is that you CAN spread around the points. Extremely strong end talents inhibit the decision-making process because you feel obligated to finish a tree. --Azuarc 16:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC)